You're The Sky That I Fell Through
by authorpuer
Summary: Starts off at the Rocky Horror episode, Rachel/Quinn. If I continue this, it'll be rated T. Title based off of song, "If My Heart Was A House" by Owl City.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Quinn and Rachel would be a legitimate couple..**

She wasn't the outgoing type. Really, she wasn't, she had never opted to participate.

Then why was she doing this, volunteering?

The Glee Club was doing Rocky Horror, and it was the scene where Janet, Rachel, loses her virginity to Frankenfurter, Mercedes.

But Mercedes wasn't comfortable with that. So they needed a replacement.

Rachel and Finn had recently broken up due to... Undisclosed causes, so it'd be awkward. Brittany immediately volunteered, but Santana made a point of letting everyone know neither was interested. Artie was confined to his wheelchair, Mike wasn't permitted to take part. Tina felt awkward, as did Sam, and Kurt simply scoffed at the thought. Carl or Mr. Schue would be inappropriate, and Puck was in juvie. Everyone simply assumed Quinn would be disgusted.

Until Quinn spoke up.

"I will." Everyone simultaneously turned to stare in confusion at the blonde, as Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Mr. Schue fumbled over his words, "Um.. You're sure about this then, Quinn?"

Quinn simply nodded in response.

Rachel piped up, "Well it's good to finally see _someone _take initiative. I thank you, Quinn, for willing to go through with what, in my opinion, is an excellent scene."

"Well, er, alright!" Mr. Schue announced, "Everyone split up into your groups! Kurt, Santana, I'll help you two with your lines for the Time Warp. I trust you two will be alright? I could, eh..." He trailed off, "Check in on you if necessary.."

"That'll be fine, Mr. Schue, but I think we'll be just fine." Rachel stated in an enthusiastic tone. Quinn sat and sifted though her thoughts, silently pondering what compelled her to have volunteered for such a job.

"Quinn? Are you even listening?" A shrill voice sliced though her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, with no menace at all.

Rachel's face softened as she continued, "Well, I was simply explaining that this scene requires you to, to um... Climb atop of me and..."

"And?" Quinn deadpanned.

"Successfully seduce me." Rachel whispered.

Quinn blushed a light pink as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and whispered in response,

"I'll see what I can do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad there was some sufficient interest, you guys made my day :) This chapter feels a little rushed, and I'm sorry, I'll be sure to write a longer chapter next time. Let me know what you think of it!**

* * *

Rachel sat on the choir room's piano bench uneasily, feeling awkward with Quinn. Quinn and the Glee Club now had an unspoken truce; she no longer terrorized them and she was, for the most part, accepted into their misfit family. She and Rachel had simply been neutral lately.

"Uh.." Rachel stuttered, "This is the part where you, um.. Seduce me."

Quinn blushed once again and bit her lower lip. Why was this so awkward? She was Quinn Fucking Fabray, she could seduce anyone, have any boy she wanted. Why was _Rachel Berry_ of all people making her so nervous?

"Alright..." Quinn finally voiced, "Should I just improvise with the lines?"

Rachel almost smacked her forehead in realization. _Duh._ This wasn't real. It was just a musical. A play, a script. Written. No intended real feelings at all.

She broke the silence, "Oh, yes. Improvise."

Quinn sauntered forward, slowly, smiling but also still biting her lip. Finally, she bellowed

"Hey, Janet, it's me, Brad, your big man here to keep you company!"

Rachel giggled, "No! Not like that! Be _sexy._"

"Oh-kay. If you insist. But heed this warning: You won't be able to resist." She teased. She couldn't believe this. She was not only having more fun, much more, than expected with Berry, but she was full-on flirting with her. How do these things happen?

Quinn, again, sauntered forward, swaying her hips. She finally came to a stop in front of the shorter girl, and bent over, her hands gripping the piano bench. Rachel sucked in a breath as she looked up at the Cheerio, who simply smirked in response.

"It's your line." Quinn whispered huskily.

"Oh, right! Um, right." Rachel said quickly, "Hello? Who's there?"

"Relax, Janet, it's just me." Quinn replied, bending down. She kissed Rachel's cheek, dangerously close to her lips. She lingered there for a little longer, then moved on. She left a trail of open mouth kisses down to Rachel's jaw, then her neck. Rachel purred in response, lifting herself onto the piano itself to give Quinn more room. Quinn climbed atop the bench on her knees, and pulled away from the starlet's neck.

"Your line."

"Right! Quinn, I realize I'm out of character, you're a tad... Distracting." Rachel rushed through her words.

"You know what? Why don't we forget about the lines for a bit... Half of this scene is kissing anyway."

"What are you implying, Quinn?"

"Well... Let's get acquainted with one another." Quinn smirked, and in one fluid movement, went from kneeling in front of Rachel to pinning her down against the smooth wood of the piano.

Quinn bowed her head, hovering over Rachel's face and whispered, "This okay?"

Rachel simply purred in response.

Before the shorter of the two girls could even process her surroundings, soft lips crashed onto hers, with passion she had never before experienced. Quinn parted her lips, daring Rachel to make the first move. Rachel slipped her tongue into Quinn's mouth, gliding over the blonde's. Quinn jumped a little, before settling back into the girl under her.

Jesse, Finn, even Puck hadn't ever made her toes curl, or make her feel like the air had been sucked out of her lungs, and they'd certainly never made her... _Melt._ Not like this. Not like Quinn was doing.

But before the two could progress any farther, they were interrupted by a loud,

"WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

**K so guys, lemme know what you think. This will probably be the lat update until Monday. And thank you for all the nice reviews!(: I wouldn't deny any constructive criticism, though, if you have any. Enjoy!**

* * *

"FABRAY. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" A shell-shocked Santana barked, causing the blonde and brunette to separate.

Quinn swiftly got herself off the piano, and Rachel tried her hardest to simply sit there and look casual. She ran a hand through her hair, and quickly glanced at Quinn, blushing bright crimson.

"Q?" Santana demanded, advancing briskly to the Head-Cheerio, "Hello? Would you like to explain this to me?" She waved a hand at Rachel.

"I... We were practicing." Quinn stammered.

"Yeah, bullshit. Like hell you two were 'practicing'. You were about to get your freak on with Berry." The Latina smirked.

"What! No, I mean, it's a kissing scene, and maybe... We got carried away, I mean..."

"Q. Cut it. I'm not gonna tell anyone. Just..." She glanced at the girl on the piano, then back to Quinn, "You and I? We're talking. There are some things that I feel we should.. Discuss."

Quinn blushed even deeper.

"As for Berry," she convulsed, "Might wanna do something with your hair. You totally look like you just got laid. Oh, and Mr. Schue wanted me to let you know, this scene is off. Too sexual. But it seems like you two might have already known that."

* * *

Quinn had left in a hurry, though, Rachel recalled, not without a hurried kiss on the cheek and a mention of 'calling her tonight'. She wasn't sure though, she stopped listening after Quinn's lips, again, found her face. It seemed to burn a little, in a good way, and she couldn't stop running her fingers over the skin and smiling. Quinn kissed her today. Twice.

Rachel couldn't help but feel a little guilty, though. Quinn and Sam were an item, were they not? Were they official? Sex wasn't dating, though, she reasoned. Wait. They weren't having sex, right? What?

Her thought process was cut short by a vibration. She'd hardly felt the afternoon slip to night, and Quinn was calling her. Wait, Quinn was calling her!

"Hello?" She asked into the phone tentatively.

"Rachel? It's Quinn."

"Oh, salutations, Quinn! How are you?"

"Oh, um, fine. Well... Okay, that's a lie. I'm a little confused."

"In what sense?"

"... This afternoon? Those events?"

"Oh, well I can identify several things you might be confused about then."

"Really?"

"Yes! For instance, your sexuality, what Santana intended to discuss with you, your relationship with Sam..."

"Berry! Gotcha. Yeah. But it's not any of those things."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Well," Quinn sighed, "Okay, I _guess_ it's some of those things, but mostly: Where do you and I stand now? I mean, before, we were hardly acquaintances, and before that I tormented you."

"I've forgiven you, Quinn." Rachel interjected.

"I realize this." Quinn huffed, "But it still doesn't make me feel better about doing it. And today, in glee... I could hardly contain myself. If Santana hadn't burst in I might've taken you, right there, on that piano."

Rachel released a low moan, causing Quinn to blush.

"Well then." Rachel uttered huskily.

"Anyyywaaay," Quinn said, trying to ignore Rachel's tempting voice, "I just didn't quite know where it left us."

"Well," Rachel started, "I think it left us at an unofficial standpoint. Friends with benefits, perhaps?"

"You're ridiculous." Quinn chuckled.

There was a long silence over the phone before Quinn spoke again,

"Rachel, I need to go."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Rachel."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I really like you."

Quinn smiled, "I really like you too."

* * *

As soon as Quinn had exited the choir room, she was stopped in her tracks.

"Q!"

"Ugh." She grumbled, turning around to face a cackling Santana.

"Q, are you _serious_ right now? _Berry?__Really__?_"

"San, shut up. You know I have a soft spot for her..."

"Q, please. Save it. You've been crushing on her since freshman year, whether you knew it or not. I'm just surprised you grew a pair and acted on it."

"I have not been crushing on her since freshman year!" Quinn exclaimed, "I hardly realized I was crushing on her now!"

"Sure, Q. That's why you singled her out and made it your personal mission to make her life a living Hell."

"Things were different then..."

"Bull_shit_,Quinn. Who are you even convincing right now? It's been obvious, and I'm just letting you know this was all expected. I'm not going to tell anyone, but if you two are gonna be like, a couple or something, then keep it to yourselves. No one wants to see you and Berry eyefucking all the time."

"I..."

"This conversation is over." Santana declared, and strutted off in search of Brittany.

Now Quinn was confused. Were she and Rachel a couple, or something?


	4. Chapter 4

**This is short, I know. Some smuttish fluff to get you guys by. (:**

* * *

Things couldn't go on like they were. Quinn had a longing just to hear Rachel speak to her. Wait; did she hear her now?

Rachel was walking in front of the blonde, swaying her hips in a sinfully short skirt. Quinn felt herself like her lips unintentionally lick her lips as she watched Rachel strut into the bathroom.

The cheerleader could only follow.

As soon as Quinn took two steps into the room, she was ambushed by a pair of rosy lips. The blonde immediately moaned into the kiss, before her eyes fluttered open to see (who else?) Rachel Berry kissing the daylights out of her.

The taller girl put space between them and opened her mouth to respond to the diva. Rachel immediately took advantage, however, and Quinn felt the surge of their tongues meet forcefully.

Quinn used one hand to thread through the brunette's hair; the other locked the door to the bathroom. The cheerleader felt herself sway, lightheaded, before the two crashed onto a surrounding wall. Quinn elicited a feminine cry, and Rachel felt herself get hotter by the second. The blonde snaked her hands up Rachel's shirt and experimentally squeezed the shorter girl's breast. Rachel moaned loudly into the blonde's mouth as she grabbed the cheerleader's ass with all her might.

Quinn broke the kiss with a gasp, while the shorter girl latched onto her neck. Rachel nibbled on Quinn's collarbone before lightly sinking her teetch into the taller girl's neck.

_God,_ Rachel thought, _she tastes like vanilla and peppermint._ The diva ran her hand to the front of Quinn's skirt, and pressed two fingers against the other girl.

To the brunette's surprise, Quinn jumped back, wide-eyed.

"Oh," Rachel whispered, "Oh, Quinn, what's wrong?"

The blonde tilted her head back and threaded her fingers through her hair.

"No, no, no." She murmured, "_No."_

The smaller girl approached, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you or-"

Rachel felt soft lips on her own.

"Not that. Now now." Quinn pleaded, "_Please._"

"Okay, okay. I'll keep you safe, sweetheart. Everything is okay." The brunette purred, wrapping her arms around the taller girl, "Everything is okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU GUYS, so sorry for the delay, I had a lot going on. But this chapter is longer, so hope that compensates. I also share with you my extensive knowledge of Dragonball Z. Sidenote: mmm. Alexis Bledel and chocolate. AU: Quinn has an older brother, Kerry, instead of an older sister. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel had driven Quinn home to her house after the incident in the restroom. Rachel wasn't entirely sure what had happened, other than successfully noting Quinn's fear of advancing too far sexually. She assumed Quinn was unstable with the matter after her last time had resulted in the birth of a child, and in response, Quinn overreacted to her advances. This encounter had drained the taller girl, causing her to almost immediately fall asleep in the car.

Rachel could still taste the vanilla-peppermint on her lips, and it took everything in her not to gush at the adorable girl dozing off in the passenger seat. No, she couldn't do that, she had to focus on driving.

When the diva arrived at her home, she had to enlist the help of her stay-at-home Daddy, Elijah, to carry Quinn inside. Elijah worked night-shifts at the hospital; his husband, Adam, took day shifts.

After Quinn was gently placed on Rachel's bed, snoring quietly, the brunette couldn't contain herself. She let out a contented sigh and clasped her hands in adoration. _God,_ she thought, _I have got it bad._

When she could stand it no longer, Rachel slipped into her bed alongside the cheerleader, placing her head in the crook of Quinn's neck. Quinn proceeded to snuggle into Rachel's embrace, and the smaller girl couldn't help but think they fit _perfectly._

_

* * *

_

Sometime in the late afternoon, Quinn stirred. She'd been dreaming, she vaguely recalled something involving Alexis Bledel and chocolate. Her eyes fluttered open, and could only realize that this wasn't like every other nap she took in Calculus. She shifted her body, only to find the object of her affections clinging to her, mumbling in her sleep.

Quinn couldn't help but feel delighted with her current position. Though once she'd moved, Rachel also broke from sleep.

The brunette sat up and faced Quinn, her eyelids half closed and hair tousled. The cheerleader quickly noted the lack of her usual ponytail, and assumed her hair mirrored Rachel's.

Once the shorter girl realized her surroundings, she seemed to wake up.

"Oh, Quinn! I apologize, you must be terribly confused. You see, after you declined my physical invitation for intercourse," Quinn blushed heavily, "I brought you to my car, where you promptly fell asleep. Then we arrived here, at my residence, where my daddy assisted in finding a comfortable place for you to rest, my bed. Afterward, I cuddled with you before also drifting off. In addition, this little engagement might have thrown off my sleeping schedule-"

"Rachel," Quinn interrupted softly, "Thank you. I am sorry for my reaction in the bathroom, though, I guess I'm a little on edge about sex. I'm really not ready, and I wanna take it slow with you, y'know? Like, you're important and all, and it should be special-"

This time Quinn was interrupted, though not by words, by lips. The kiss was sweet and simple, and successfully drained Quinn of any coherent thought.

When Rachel pulled away, she giggled, "And they say _I_ ramble."

Quinn grinned, before asking, "Wait, so when did we leave school?"

"Around fourth period," Rachel replied, "And according to my digital clock, school just let out."

"Oh, well... It's not like I'm a greater fan of school than sleep." The blonde smiled.

The two sat in a comfortable silence before Quinn's itching curiosity got the best of her.

"So... Why did you and Finn break up?"

"Well," Rachel started, furrowing her eyebrows, "I found out he engaged in sexual relations with Santana, and lied to me about it for quite some time."

"Oh," Quinn said, surprised, "You didn't know about that? Wow, he's a dumbass. I'm really sorry, Sweetie."

"Wait, you knew about this?"

Quinn tapped her chin, "Yeah.. Puck told me, either Finn or Santana told him."

"Well," the diva huffed, "There was something else."

"Yes?"

"He said he still loves you."

Quinn felt her heart stop. _What? Me? How? How does one want __me__ when they have Rachel? What?_ Thoughts raced through her mind, she felt her breathing increase.

"Quinn, Quinn! Shhh," Rachel coached her, "It's okay. And that's certainly not why I'm with you, to get back at him. I genuinely like you romantically!"

The blonde turned to Rachel, breathing now constant, "Okay. Sorry, and I understand. But... How... How does he love me?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"How does he love me, if he had you?"

Rachel's hardened expression softened, as she admired Quinn for being ever so sweet. She leaned towards the cheerleader, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear before whispering, "You are beautiful, Quinn Fabray."

The girl felt chills prick at her spine, as she relished in Rachel's breath flooding her face. She broke the spell by continuing the conversation, desperate to voice her thoughts.

"Well," she supposed, "I guess it makes a little sense. We did love each other, contrary to popular belief."

"I do recall you being a tad overprotective."

"I was afraid of losing him," Quinn mused, "He was my anchor."

"Pardon?"

The blonde looked to Rachel, a spark in her eye before continuing, "My anchor. He kept me grounded, happy, safe. He kept me from drifting off into darker depths."

Rachel was breathless at Quinn's, what she would call, poetry.

"Please, go on."

"Well," The cheerleader smiled, "Have you ever read _It's Kind of a Funny Story_?"

"I'm afraid not."

"It's about this boy, Craig, who's clinically depressed. He's about to kill himself, because he stopped taking his pills and stuff, but before he does, he calls the Suicide Hotline. They tell him his life is worth something, and convince him to check himself into a hospital's mental ward.

"His time there is mostly the plot, but that's not my point. Throughout the book, Craig refers to his anchors and tentacles. Anchors were things that kept him steady and happy. Tentacles were things that pulled him down, complicated everything.

"So after I read that book, I thought it was a good idea, y'know? So I wrote some down, kept them in mind. In the book though, it says people are bad anchors. People change.

"But I guess Finn hasn't changed much if he still loves me."

Rachel was momentarily alarmed, afraid Quinn would go back to Finn. But when Quinn tightened her grip on their now-interlaced fingers, she gained reassurance.

"So what were your anchors and tentacles then, Quinn?"

She smiled softly, genuinely. "My tentacles were, recently, Puck, the baby, my parents... Mostly my dad. I was really afraid of him."

The taller girl brightened, "But my anchors, they were cheer leading, Finn, eventually Glee. Books and that show on ABC? LOST? I used to get really into that.

"And don't make fun of me." She warned.

Rachel raised her right hand, "I won't. Promise."

Quinn muttered under her breath, "Dragonball Z."

Rachel was stunned. "Wait, what?"

"Don't make fun, you promised!"

"I'm not!" The brunette giggled, "I'm not! I'm simply surprised!"

"I used to watch it with my older brother, Kerry, when my parents were out."

"Do you then have extensive Dragonball Z knowledge, Quinn?"

"I do," Quinn mused, "Ask me anything."

"Hmmm..." Rachel pondered, tapping her chin. "Who's your favorite character?"

"Ouch, tough. Mmmmm, well. I could say Goku, the main protagonist, defender of good, the hero. But honestly, he is dumb as a post, and eats far too much to maintain his form."

"Finn!" Rachel squealed.

Quinn threw her head back, laughing, "Precisely!"

"Now, after saying that, I could say my favorite character is Gohan, Goku's first son. And though he had great intentions, he was a total mama's boy, and forgot to train for like, _seven_ _years_. So he's not very dedicated in my eyes.

"I could also say Vegeta, the main antagonist. Well, somewhat. He's good, but also bad, y'know? He can't decide what he wants to be, so he just trains like crazy to ignore it."

"Puck?" Rachel inquired.

Quinn smiled, "Yes. Puck."

"I'd really have to say that my favorite character is Future Trunks. He comes back in time to save Goku from dying, and is the second Super Saiyan ever. He's noble, and wise, and respectful, too. He even has a sword."

"We don't know anyone like that." Rachel pondered.

"I know." Quinn smiled, "That's why I like him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I finally got on this, sorry for the wait. The song Puck and Quinn sing is called, "Brielle" by Sky Sailing. I suggest listening to it.**  
**You get a nice insight on Finn and Artie for a little bit, hope you like it. :)**  
**And their solos? Got good plans for those :D**

* * *

Mr. Shue ushered the kids into the choir room, nearly jittering with excitement.

"Alright, you guys, I have an idea." And it was true, he did. One of his greatest, in his opinion.

After he discussed his setup for Regionals with Emma, and realizing he only ever gave Rachel and Finn a chance, he decided it was time he listened to _everyone._

"Instead of assigning songs and soloists, this time, you all are auditioning." After receiving only blank expressions, he elaborated, "_Solos._"

New Directions gasped at such a thought. Anyone could be highlighted on that stage. People would see them. Their faces. Hear their voices individually.

"Yep! We'll do it the way we did duets, whoever gets the most votes wins." He grinned, "You have until next week."

Whispers of excitement broke out, and Will finally thought he'd done well.

* * *

After Glee, Puck approached Quinn.

"Hey, Baby Mama." He mumbled, a hand massaging the back of his neck.

"Hey Puck," she quirked an eyebrow.

"So for the solo thing or whatever, I got an idea. And like, maybe you'd sing with me or something."

"I don't think so." She clipped, and turned to exit the choir room.

"Ah, Q, please? The song is relatable to us. It means something to me, it reminds me of Beth!" He called.

The cheerleader stopped dead in her tracks, and after a few moments, sighed. Turning back around, she asked the boy, "Now?"

"Yeah, yeah, it'll be quick. No worries, I don't even have wine coolers or nothing."

She chuckled, until she realized he was serious.

"Fine," she said while sending a quick text to Rachel, informing her she'd be staying after.

Quinn sat at the piano bench, poised with her fingers gently splayed on the keys. Puck grabbed his guitar and placed music in front of her, and then strummed the intro lightly.

He breathed out heavily before singing the first lines.

"_There's a handwritten note,_

_Pressed in the door,_

_Of her screened in Porsche._

_"And I am sailing away,_

_Recalling that day,_

_Miles from shore._

_"She was still wearing white_

_And Robin's Egg Blue,_

_Her grandmother's dress_

_"When I left early this year,_

_How I wound up here,_

_Is anyone's guess."_

He glanced at the blonde momentarily, then knit his eyebrows and nodded, encouraging her to join in for the chorus.

"_When the new sights grow old,_

_And I start to feel cold,_

_I'll sail home again." _

She joined him,

"_Goodbye, Brielle!_

_Only whispers can tell_

_Of the sweet dreams that we knew so well._

_"I'll see you around,_

_Our dear ocean town._

_"The frozen days we set ablaze," _Quinn closed her eyes in concentration,

_"Send me drifting away._

_"Like a butterfly,_

_You floated by,_

_And now you're alone_

_"I wish I knew when,_

_"I'll be back again._

_"So until then, I wish you well,_

_My dear Brielle." _

She accompanied the soft guitar with some improvision on the piano, letting him continue.

"_Strolling over the sand,_

_And cobblestone paths,_

_That wind through the trees!"_

He gave her a longing, but fallen look,

_"And breathing the sweet forest air,_

_Makes the bluebird aware_

_That she could be free!" _

He dropped and octave,

"_When the new sights grow old,_

_And I start to feel cold,_

_I'll sail home again."_

Quinn sang alone this time.

_"Goodbye, Brielle!_

_Only whispers can tell,_

_Of the sweet dreams that we knew so well,_

_"I'll see you around,_

_Our dear ocean town,_

_"The frozen days we set ablaze_

_Send me drifting away._

_"Like a butterfly,_

_You floated by,_

_And now you're alone!_

_I wish I knew when,_

_I'll be back again._

_"So until then I wish you well."_

_"So until then I wish you well." _Puck sang solely.

_"So until then I wish you well._

_"My dear Brielle." _She countered.

"_My dear Brielle,"_ he added with finality, in a hushed whisper.

They sat in a comfortable silence, admiring the work they'd just done, the barriers they'd just overcome to sing with one another.

She finally spoke up, "That song reminded me so much of Beth."

"Which is why I chose it."

"Are you gonna sing it as your solo?"

"No. It's a nice song, but not bad-ass enough. Needs to be bad-ass. I'm glad you liked it, though."

They were quiet again, until he broke,

"I loved you, Quinn."

She shook her head, "I never could've loved you back."

"Yeah. You loved Fimmigrant, plus you had the hots for Berry."

The blonde looked at him, bewildered, "How do you know that?"

Puck shrugged, "San told me."

"That bitch! She said she wouldn't tell anyone!"

"No worries, lesbro. I won't tell a _soul._"

Quinn rolled her eyes, and huffed in apprecation.

"Thanks Puck. Contrary to popular belief, you're a good guy."

"Huh, yeah. Whatevs."

He watched her leave, her hips swaying in just the right way. No wonder he loved her, he loved chicks that played hard to get.

He then picked up his phone to sext Santana.

* * *

Finn wasn't sure what he wanted to sing. What would Quinn like the most? He should sing a _love_ song to her, oh, she would like that! Girls liked to be serenaded, right? Rachel certainly did.

He knit his eyebrows in realization; he didn't actually _know_ that many love songs. Well, his mom used to play real old, sad ones on the stereo, and he'd heard some on the radio. Maybe he could look some up, or go through Kurt's iPod.

Or- Yeah. Yeah! He had it! He knew a song she would _love._

_

* * *

_

Artie was flat-out determined.

There was no way _anyone_ in that bullshit glee club was taking a solo from him. He'd been there the longest with the least recognition. Hell, he was one of the first kids in New Directions.

Just because he was in a wheelchair didn't mean he didn't have a voice.

Everyone in that club complained. Rachel didn't get enough solos. Finn didn't get enough love. Puck didn't have cool hair anymore. Mr. Shue didn't have Emma. Quinn was suffering PTSD from the pregnancy.

No more. He had the most to complain about, _his legs didn't work._ And he was tired of everyone always whining about everything and anything.

He was getting a solo. And no one was stopping him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seventh installment.**

* * *

Rachel wasn't worried about her solo. She would obviously win the audition, how could she not? Mr. Shue was just entertaining the others, making them think they had a shot. Rachel also picked a song she was certain Quinn would enjoy, and by an artist the blonde has mentioned before, _Lights._

The brunette could openly admit that she was quite enamored with Quinn, even more so than she ever was with Finn. Rachel was also convinced the boy only dated her because he appreciated the increase in attention. But when Finn realized he had to give in order to receive, he broke it off, and persuaded himself that he still loved Quinn. Quinn had given him more direction than anyone else, he hadn't ever needed to think outside of the box to please her.

Rachel held herself above this fact, proud of her high standards. Quinn managed to defy the impossible, too, achieving most everything the diva thought was key in a partner.

Quinn was absolutely stunning; Rachel felt she could stare in marvel at her features all day, sinking peacefully into depths of hazel, running her fingers through silky golden hair.

Quinn was also someone she could be interested in for extended periods of time, which was rare when she was with Finn. The two regularly discussed normal topics, music (Quinn enjoyed a variety of bands Rachel had never heard of), boys they'd both dated (Puck was a mistake on both parts), though, on occasion, Quinn would spill secrets that the smaller girl could hardly bear. Things involving her family life, or what it was like to give up her daughter. The deep, complex logic behind why _The Lovely Bones_ was the blonde's favorite movie. What it felt like to be kicked from the inside. Rachel was never bored with Quinn.

Quinn had apologized for her past deeds. Finn ignored their past, where he had never antagonized Rachel, but hadn't stopped anyone else from doing it, either. The cheerleader expressed that she deeply regretted her actions and was willing to make up for them in any means possible. It was adorable, and brought Rachel to her next point.

Quinn was sweet. She put small notes in the starlet's locker throughout the day, some about things that happened in class, sometimes drawings, but mostly "_I miss you._" or a variation of that. The blonde gave her small smiles in the hallways, and played with her hair when they were together.

In addition, Rachel was confident Quinn's solo would be dedicated to her.

Quinn paced in the empty choir room, save for Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt.

* * *

She muttered to herself, "Oh God, what if I forget the words, what if-"

"Quinn!" Kurt snapped.

The blonde looked up in confusion, "Hmm?"

"_Please_ calm yourself, you will do _fine._ Not better than me or Mercedes, but _fine._"

She was about to make a sharp remark in response, but a woman entered the room that she didn't recognize.

"Miss Holiday!" Kurt exclaimed, rushing to the teacher.

"Hi!" The woman smiled, "Is this your glee club?"

"Yeah," Santana called, walking in with the rest of the lot, "I'm Rachel Berry, number one supporter of Obnoxious Anonymous."

"Yeah!" Brittany piped up, "And I'm Quinn, her almost fuck-buddy!"

Quinn and Rachel both blushed heavily, and the rest of the club mentally quirked an eyebrow, then dismissed it. They'd noticed the tentative friendship between the two, nothing else. They figured Santana and Brittany were just messing with the girls.

After a silence, Brittany spoke again, "I'm also Mike Chang."

"Well," Holly broke, "You guys are doing solos. Is anyone prepared to go now?"

The students looked around awkwardly, waiting for one of their own to volunteer.

"Yes," Quinn huffed, "I'll go."

"Excellent," the teacher grinned, and took a seat on the risers.

Artie rolled over to his electric guitar, and started a warm-up scale.

"I'm pretty sure once you hear it, you'll know who it's for." Quinn breathed, and then nodded sharply at Artie, who started the intro.

Quinn smiled, and started her song.

"_So many people gonna say that they want you,_

_Try to get you thinkin' they really care._

_But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time_

_and you know is gonna be there._

"_Back and border when you know someone crossed it_

_Don't let nobody put you down, who you're with._

_Take the pain or protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane to the high wire,"_

She beamed, satisfied with her start, and belted out the chorus,

"_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_

_fell for the woman just when I met her!_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,_

_Someone understands_

_And she knows how to treat a lady right,_

_give me that feeling every night!_

_Want to make love and I wanna fight,_

_Now someone understand me!"_

"_I'm in love with a girl,"_

Sam and Artie harmonized, "_I'm, in, love, with,"_

"_I'm in love with a girl."_

"_I'm, in, love, with,"_

Quinn skipped up to the risers, clamped her hands on a seat, and sang to Mike.

"_Out the many back doors and windows,_

_Through the valley of the love of the lost,_

_Is a hole that is cut through the souls, falling down from the thrones,_

_without needing any windows."_

She skipped a riser, sitting next to Kurt, and poised herself to mirror his position.

"_But you found inner peace for the moment,_

_The moment was over in time!_

_Then it's gone, the hit-and-run,_

_The dipless one has a short life."_

She jumped up, prancing to where Rachel sat.

"_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her,_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,_

_someone understands,"_

The cheerleader pressed her forehead to Rachel's, and they sang in unison,

"_And she knows how to treat a lady right,_

_Give me that feeling every night!"_

Quinn made a point of swaying her hips,

"_Want to make love and I wanna fight,_

_Now someone understand me!_

_I'm in love with a girl,"_

"_I'm, in, love, with!"_

"_I'm in love with a girl,"_ Quinn drew out.

"_I'm, in, love, with!"_

She stood again, sauntered over to Artie, and took a seat on the piano bench next to him.

"_Gonna tell you what to do to think you practice what you preach,_

_now I know, there's nothing we can't reach."_

She closed her eyes, knitting her eyebrows,

"_'Cause a heart can't erase, once it finds a place!_

_To be warm and welcome,_

_to be held in shelter!"_

Bounding up, Quinn made a straight beeline for Rachel,

"_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her!"_ She belted, standing Rachel up and twirling her around,

"_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,_

_someone understands."_

She skipped Rachel to the center of the room, linking their fingers and doing a small type of formal dance.

"_And she knows how to treat a lady right,_

_Give me that feeling every night!" _She twirled the girl once more,

"_Want to make love and I wanna fight,_

_Now someone understand me!_

"_I'm in love with a girl,"_

"_I'm, in, love, with!"_ The club chanted, while Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's hips.

"_I'm in love with a girl."_

"_I'm, in, love, with!"_

"_I'm in love with a girl, who knows me better,_

_Want to make love and I wanna fight,_

_Now someone understand me!"_

The blonde waited in silence for any response, until the residents of the club erupted in approval.

Quinn's smile only grew when Rachel pecked her on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have to apologize for the delay, so sorry :c. The song Rachel sings is called "My Boots" by Lights. Hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Sam went next, doing a rendition of "Forget You" with Miss Holiday. He stated afterwards that it was a joke directed at Quinn, who seemed unable to stop laughing at the prospect. Rachel was less than amused, and felt it necessary to go next in order usurp Quinn's ex.

She smoothed out her navy dress and took place in front of the club. Without an introduction, she pressed a button on a CD player on the piano bench, and started to sing.

"_You might know if you're from around here,  
What goes on for half of the year  
Have you seen the queen of the castle?  
Paint this city from ear to fear,_

"_If the air was meant to be glitter  
It might not take all yours away  
When she swings she's a heavy hitter  
When she comes you'll ask her to stay."_

The brunette skipped up to Brittany, as if inviting her down. The blonde clapped excitedly, grabbed Santana's hand, and rushed down the risers.

"_Winter left a cover  
that I'm gonna end up under  
But I've got my boots._

"When I'm in the summer I forget how much I love her  
When she's in the groove,

"_Oh, it's a love hate romance  
Cause I could watch her dance  
If I've got my boo-ooo-oo-oooots."_

The diminutive girl noticed Quinn's ever-growing smile, the smile that she reserved only for special occasions, the one Rachel's only had the pleasure of seeing once. It was the day Puck sang "Beth" to her, but that smile only lasted a couple of seconds. She could tell this one would last for days.

"_Something in the way she comes gliding,  
Makes me need to fix up the hair.  
She gets me to come out of hiding  
And find something decent to wear!"_

Brittany belted out the next line, "_Stop and stare!"_

"_Winter left a cover  
that I'm gonna end up under,  
But I've got my boots._

"When I'm in the summer I forget how much I love her,  
When she's in the groove,

"_Oh, it's a love hate romance,  
Cause I could watch her dance  
If I've got my boo-ooo-oo-oooots."_

Rachel extended a hand towards Quinn, who let out a bashful giggle. Mike was already up. Finn had a frustrated look plastered on his face, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"_A love hate romance,  
When I see her dance.  
I got on my boots,  
Got my boots on._

"A love hate romance,  
I can't feel my hands.  
I got on my boots  
Got my boots on!"

The brunette pulled Quinn closer to her, their foreheads then resting on one another's. They only swayed slightly, with the majority of the club prancing around them. The blonde bit her lip, and for a moment nothing else in the room mattered. Of course, as all good things do, the moment ended. Sam pulled Quinn away, twirling her in a circle.

"_Winter left a cover,  
that I'm gonna end up under,  
But I've got my boots._

"When I'm in the summer I forget how much I love her  
When she's in the groove,"

Rachel sauntered up to the blondes, and gently pushed Sam aside as to sing the last of the verses to Quinn.

"_Winter left a cover  
that I'm gonna end up under,  
But I've got my boots._

"When I'm in the summer I forget how much I love her  
When she's in the groove,

"_Oh, it's a love hate romance  
Cause I could watch her dance,  
If I've got my boots."_

_

* * *

_

Miss Holiday from there let the club out, with a congratulatory clap. Before Quinn and Rachel could interlace their fingers, Finn beckoned out to the blonde.

"Wait, eh, Quinn! Can we talk?"

The diva shot Quinn a look of concern, but the blonde gave her a reassuring smile to indicate she'd be out soon.

"Yes, Finn?" The cheerleader asked once the room seemed clear.

"I was just wondering if you and Rachel were like, together. I mean you both sang these romantic songs that seemed directed at each other."

Quinn almost panicked, considering she and Rachel hadn't put a label on their relationship quite yet.

Before the blonde could utter a word, Puck stepped out of the instrument room.

"Hey, Finnovation, help me put the guitars away."

"But-"

"Now!"

The lumbering boy gave Quinn a look of uncertainty, before grabbing a guitar and hauling it into the closet.

Puck waltzed behind Quinn, whispering quickly, "You owe me one," before shoving her out the choir room door.

* * *

Rachel waited, rather impatiently, in her car. She was lost in thought; wondering if Quinn would give in to his advances, forget about the brunette and start to date Finn again. She found herself second-guessing Quinn quite often lately, after hearing her thoughts about the football player being an 'anchor'. Would she ever be that to Quinn? A safehouse, someone she felt absolutely sheltered with?

She couldn't progress any further, as the passenger's door opened abruptly. The diva nearly pulled out her rape whistle, before the blonde cried, "Rachel! It's just me!"

The starlet immediately relaxed at Quinn's voice, never mind it sounded panicked. Without looking at the other girl, Rachel asked softly, "So what did Finn want to talk about?"

"Oh," the cheerleader breathed, "Just wanted to know if you and I were… Dating."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Puck interjected before I could say anything."

"Hmm."

After an awkward silence passed, Quinn spoke again. "Are you alright?"

"I've just been wondering if you still harbor feelings for Finn…" She trailed off, and looked at the blonde with those deep, chocolate eyes of hers.

Quinn found herself speechless. "No! No, Rachel, no," she almost started snickering, "No. I like _you. You _are the current object of my affections. Promise."

Rachel let herself breath. She was half-expecting Quinn to admit she loved Finn, and that everything thus far had been a mistake. She needed to invest more confidence in this girl.

"I guess," she said, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "I'm just paranoid. I really enjoy your company, Quinn, and didn't want to be left in the dust for an ex of mine promptly after almost starting a relationship with you."

The cheerleader just studied her for a while, eyes transfixing on her collarbone, her legs, her long eyelashes. Finally, she leaned forward to capture the other girl's lips. It was a slow, languid kiss, and Rachel felt herself nearly melt under the blonde.

Quinn captured Rachel's bottom lip with her teeth, gently tugging on it. The brunette surged forward, gripping Quinn's gold locks and opening her mouth further. Tongues met with force, the tempo speeding up as the cheerleader nearly tore Rachel's cardigan open, desperate for more friction between their bodies.

She managed to pull the brunette all the way onto her lap in the passenger's seat, Rachel's fingers running up and down her scalp. The diva broke the exchange, now fascinated with the other girl's collarbone. She gently pecked her neck as Quinn dug her finger nails into the armrests. Rachel tenderly bit down on the pale skin, eliciting a low moan from the taller girl.

She pulled away abruptly, a voice of caution chiming in her head, telling her they were advancing a little too briskly. Quinn, however, was having none of it. She'd never seen anyone look sexier, with her lips plump, pupils dilated and hair unkempt.

Quinn rushed at the girl, mouths again searing as Rachel's back made connection with the dashboard. She was in a slightly awkward position, and would've readjusted herself if not having been in an intense make-out session with Quinn Fabray.

The blonde let her hands wander of Rachel's tiny torso, coming to a stop at her chest. She palmed the brunette's breasts slowly, while still nipping at her tongue. Rachel threw her head back, chanting, "Quinnquinnquinnquinnquinnnnn," partially to get her attention.

"Yes?" The blonde mused, now kissing up Rachel's jaw line.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere ellllllllse," she hissed, "Like my house. My dads aren't home, and I'm in a slightly uncomfortable position."

Quinn snapped out of her haze, and with an excited expression growled, "Drive."


End file.
